2005
, the main antagonists of the year]] 2005 was the fifth year of BIONICLE. Like 2004, it was a flashback year. It followed the story of the Toa Metru (later Toa Hordika) upon their return to Metru Nui after the events of the 2004 story, and their conflict against the Visorak, Sidorak, and Roodaka. Six comics were released, as well as four books, continuing and concluding 2004's BIONICLE Adventures series. Online animations, a video game, and a third movie, BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows, were also released this year. A total of thirty-one sets were released this year, more than any of BIONICLE's previous years, including playsets for the first time. Story In their Vahki Transport (named the Lhikan II after the fallen Turaga Lhikan), the Toa Metru finally returned to Metru Nui from the island they recently discovered, only to find their homeland shrouded in mist, with Rahi running wild and strange webs everywhere. In sailing back, they were overcome by a storm and washed up on a beach near Le-Metru, covered in mud. Unbeknownst to the Toa, the Visorak horde, led by Sidorak and Roodaka, had taken over the deserted city. Roodaka was informed by a Visorak that the Toa had arrived, and she told them to find and capture them. The Toa Metru headed into Le-Metru, promptly having an encounter with several Vahki, who had been empowered by the power surge Teridax had caused. The Toa hid in the Moto-Hub, where they encountered a creature made of sonic energy. They tried to escape through the emergency hatch, but the building was being guarded by Visorak. In trying to go down, the Toa were attacked by a mutant Lohrak and several Vahki. They escaped into the Archives, and from there headed to the Coliseum, where they were ambushed by Visorak and captured. Roodaka was curious to see the effects of Visorak venom on Toa, so they were hung up high above Metru Nui where they became Toa Hordika and fell to what would have been their deaths, if not for the Rahaga, who caught them and brought them to Ga-Metru. There they made a plan: they would save the Matoran first and then go after Keetongu, a Rahi that could reverse their transformation. The Toa Hordika and the Rahaga split up, each Toa going with the Rahaga that shared their element, trying to find anything they could use to build something to transport the Matoran, as well as anything else useful they might want to bring to the new island. In doing this, several of the Toa Hordika found evidence that seemed to show that they were not destined to be Toa at all. Matau and Iruini were trapped in a hangar in Le-Metru by Visorak, and Nuju and Kualus headed on Gukko birds to help. Whenua and Bomonga were trapped in the Zone of Darkness by a Kahgarak. Onewa and Pouks met up with the Krahka, who took them to get the Tahtorak, a massive beast she thought would be a good ally to have against Roodaka. Then, they too headed to help Matau and Iruini. Nokama and Gaaki found Kanohi to bring to the island, and then headed to help Matau and Iruini as well. Onewa, Pouks, Krahka, and Tahtorak met up with Nuju and Kualus on the way, and they all headed for the hangar as well. Around the time the other Toa arrived, Whenua and Bomonga followed a Kahgarak and escaped the Zone of Darkness, just in time for Sidorak and the army attacking the hangar to release the Zivon right where they emerged. The other Toa distracted it, and they escaped. Thus began a long battle, in which the Toa and Rahaga were ultimately triumphant. However, Krahka, Tahtorak, and the Zivon were all teleported to the Zone of Darkness near the end of the battle. After the battle, the Toa Hordika discuss what they found, and determine that Teridax tricked Lhikan into giving them the Toa stones instead of the Matoran who were destined to become Toa. Some time later, Vakama had a fit and left the others, despite Norik protesting. He was ambushed by Visorak and captured by Roodaka, who turned him to her side with the promise that he would have the entire Visorak horde under his command, and he agreed. Meanwhile, the other Toa and the Rahaga were searching the Great Temple in Ga-Metru to try to find a clue to where Keetongu could be. There, Vakama attacked and kidnapped the Rahaga, all of them save Norik, who Vakama left to tell the others. The Toa Hordika and Norik began to search for Keetongu using a tablet they found in the Great Temple. After contending with Visorak, they found him, in an unexplored part of Ko-Metru. He agreed to help them fight the Visorak and get back their friend. At the Coliseum, the Toa Hordika began a battle against the Visorak. While they did so, Keetongu challenged Roodaka and Sidorak, and Roodaka abandoned the Visorak king, who was killed. While those battles went on, Matau challenged Vakama, and although he was almost killed in the process, he convinced Vakama to help the Toa Hordika. Finally, the united Toa Hordika tried to use all of their powers together to defeat Roodaka, but instead they only freed Makuta, undoing the seal they created because of the piece of it Roodaka carried with her. Makuta saved Roodaka from the Toa Hordika, and the battle was over. The Toa Hordika were returned to their Toa Metru forms by Keetongu, and they began to bring the Matoran to Mata Nui, the island above. But before they left, Vakama had to take care of one thing: he had to retrieve the Mask of Time, which had been dropped into the ocean in his battle with Makuta. The other Toa went ahead while he retrieved the mask. He found that it had been slightly cracked and was leaking time energy into the area around it, slowing down and speeding up time in waves. As a result of being in the sea so long it was colored orange rather than gold. He had to repair it underwater, and tried to escape with it, only to be hit by a water spout, being thrown into the Great Barrier and losing consciousness. The Mask of Time was stolen from him as well. After this, Teridax put him into an illusion in which Nuhrii, Vhisola, Orkahm, Tehutti, Ahkmou, and Ehrye became Toa instead of the actual Toa Metru, the Morbuzakh had not yet been defeated, and Turaga Lhikan was still alive, among other things. During this, he was attacked by a Kratana, which showed him a vision of Krakua, a Toa from far into the future, who told him that he must one day send a team of Toa into a dark place. Finally, he escaped from the illusion. Makuta and Vakama had to temporarily form an alliance to retrieve the Kanohi Vahi, which led them to the Great Temple. There, Vakama fought Sentrakh while Makuta fought Keetongu, who was still in the city after the Visorak had been defeated. Both Makuta and Vakama won their battles, only for Vakama to run into the Shadowed One. He was about to be disintegrated when Makuta interrupted and the two began to fight. Vakama managed to escape and tried to distract them using his jet pack. He got the Mask of Time, but he was badly injured and landed in the ruins of the Great Furnace, where the Karzahni, reborn, was living. It reassured him that he was in fact destined to be a Toa, hinting at the existence of the Order of Mata Nui, only to be killed shortly after by Makuta, who was after Vakama. Vakama, however, threatened to break the Kanohi Vahi, which would essentially end the universe. Makuta instead offered him one year of peace and his word not to harm his allies on Metru Nui. Then he teleported Vakama to Mata Nui, and Vakama vowed that one day the Matoran would return to Metru Nui. Media Released Books *BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak *BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika *BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows *BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap Comics *Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark *Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak *Comic 24: Shadow Play *Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga *Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread *Comic 27: Fractures Games *BIONICLE: Maze of Shadows (non-canon) Movies and Animations *A series of online animations featuring the Toa Hordika searching for the Avohkii *BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows Sets Released *'Rahaga' **4868 Gaaki **4869 Pouks **4870 Kualus **4877 Norik **4878 Bomonga **4879 Iruini ***Bomonga, Norik and Iruini could be combined to make a Colony Drone. ***Gaaki, Pouks and Kualus could be combined to make an Ice Vermin. *'Toa Hordika' **8736 Toa Hordika Vakama **8737 Toa Hordika Nokama **8738 Toa Hordika Whenua **8739 Toa Hordika Onewa **8740 Toa Hordika Matau **8741 Toa Hordika Nuju ***Matau and Onewa could be combined to make a Rock Raptor. ***Nokama and Nuju could be combined to make a Sea Spider. ***Vakama and Whenua could be combined to make a Cable Crawler. ***Nokama, Onewa and Nuju could be combined to make a Frostelus, although instructions were not included with the sets. ***Vakama, Whenua and Matau could be combined to make a Protocairn, although instructions were not included with the sets. *'Visorak' **8742 Vohtarak **8743 Boggarak **8744 Oohnorak **8745 Roporak **8746 Keelerak **8747 Suukorak ***Boggarak, Roporak and Suukorak could be combined to make a Venom Flyer, although instructions were not included with the sets. ***Vohtarak, Oohnorak and Keelerak could be combined to make a Parakrekk, although instructions were not included with the sets. ***Boggarak and Suukorak could be combined to make a Kahgarak, instructions were included with the sets. ***Vohtarak and Oohnorak could be combine to make a Gate Guardian, instructions were included with the sets. ***Keelerak and Roporak could be combined to make a Chute Lurker, instructions were included with the sets. ***All six Visorak models could be combined to make a Zivon, although instructions were not included with the sets. *'Special Edition Toa Hagah' **8762 Toa Iruini **8763 Toa Norik *'Titans' **8755 Keetongu **8756 Sidorak **8761 Roodaka **10203 Voporak ***Consisted of Keetongu, Sidorak, and Roodaka sets. ***The separate Keetongu, Sidorak and Roodaka sets could be combined to make Voporak as well. ***Keetongu and Roodaka could be combined to make "The Shadowed One". ***Keetongu and Sidorak could be combined to make Sentrakh. *'Playsets' **8757 Visorak Battle Ram **8758 Tower of Toa **8759 Battle for Metru Nui **8769 Visorak's Gate *'Extra' **6637 Ultimate Battle Set **8715-1 Ultimate Creatures Accessory Set *'Collectible' **8748 Rhotuka Spinners ﻿ Trivia *2005 is the only year in which every set contains a launcher, in this case a Rhotuka Spinner. *According to TVtropes.com, this is the only era of Bionicle to undergo Seasonal Rot. pl:Przewodniki Sag/Wielki Ratunek * Category:Years